


Omega Days

by Figgyfan14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark!Harry, Harry is a bratty Omega, M/M, Smut and stuff later on, Tom Riddle is a bossy bastard Alpha, Voldemort is scary when in Love with a capital L, Why Did I Write This?, because kids are a no-no, even when theyre technically like 70, probably copius amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the year 1965, there were so few omegas left that some people didn't think they actually existed.<br/>Harry Potter, an omega with a love of dark magics raised by Sirius and Remus, will learn who he is in a world made for alphas and those with light magical cores, and he may just have something to say about that. So what if he's mated to this... Marvolo Slytherin. The kids does make that Dumbledore guy nervous, but he's not going to be pushed around! Even by his own instincts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluffy Beginnings, just Because

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, please forgive my mistakes, or feel free to point them out, because I write on my phone and my autocorrect is something terrible indeed.
> 
> Comments are loved, Kudos are always accepted, and I will totally give you a cookie if you Bookmark.
> 
> Only a virtual one, though.

By the year 1965, there were so few omegas left that some people didn't think they actually existed. Even more people thought they would die out and leave only alphas and betas. But only one thing was sure. The numbers were dwindling.

No one was even completely sure why. It was thought to possibly be because of the suppression tablets that had gone awry and made so many barren. That was blamed on falsified tests and tampering with the ingredients. It was also added to by the large number of alpha assaults that had taken place around the same time further decreasing the number of omegas that could give birth.

In that day, it was hard to find one, and even harder to find one who wasn't mated already or promised to a wealthy alpha, so when Harry was born with a distinct scent of omega, Lily was overjoyed. He would have his pick of any mate he wanted, and her little beta heart was more than happy for him.

James and Sirius and Remus had all gone over the moon with this, Sirius fainting into Remus’s arms while James went on about the prospects their little boy would have. Sirius, an omega himself, had then decided that Harry inherited it from him, sending both alphas into fits of laughter at the thought of him even looking at a woman, let alone one as fierce as Lily. Sirius had shuddered at the thought, but was outwardly very offended.

It had been a brief moment of relief from the war and happiness with each other before everything went to hell in a handbasket.

“You'll have to use the Fidelis. It's kept Grimmauld Place safe for this long, it will keep you safe too.” Sirius was adamant, leaning against his sleeping mate and cuddling Harry to his chest while he whisper-argued with James.

“But who will we get to perform it? That's high level magic! I can't do that myself, Sirius! And you can't do that without borrowing magic from Remus, and he's drained enough! And that isn't even taking into account the fact that we would need someone to hold the secret.” James was whisper-shouting back, Lily asleep in his lap, and both men looked up in surprise when Peter cleared his throat.

“Dumbledore could do it.” The last member of their group, overlooked even by them at times, spoke up at last, and the thought seeped into the brains of the other two and seemed to make so much sense…

“He could do it… but we would still need a secret keeper.” James reminded them, and Sirius smirked at him.

“And who would make a better secret keeper than the one person everyone underestimates?” He retorted, gesturing to Peter and getting a startled look from the rat. “He's great at keeping secrets James. Come on, you know this will work. And what other options do you have? Running away has never been your thing.” Sirius got a glare for that.

“Neither has hiding.” James muttered. The idea had merit, though… “Fine. I'll call Dumbledore back in the morning. For tonight, we all stay put. We should sleep while we can do so peacefully.” James didn't want to have to put his family through this, hiding from a war that was taking over their world in slow increments. But it was all they could do, and they slept easier with the idea in their heads, even if they did all sleep in the living room that night and woke up every four hours with Harry.

~*~

In the end, it wasn't enough to keep Harry safe. James and Lily were dead, the Dark Lord was gone, and Sirius was sobbing over Harry as the child slept with fresh tear tracks down his cheeks… and Remus didn't know what to do. They had seen Peter at the house, and Sirius had only been kept from running after him and doing something stupid when Remus brought a screaming Harry to him. Padfoot had always been Harry's favorite, after all, and both of them had been quieted by the other after a few minutes.

He didn't know what to do. Dumbledore had tried to take Harry, saying he should be with his family, but who was his family if not them? They weren't going to be trusting him again after that argument. He'd babbled something about the lightning shaped mark on Harry’s forehead being from the Dark Lord and some sort of curse mark, but it looked an awful lot like the marks he and Sirius had from their first meeting, though theirs were perfect triangles that had been seared on their palms as they shook hands. Remus didn't know what to think of that.

Thinking about his godson being mated to a Dark Lord made him even more unsure what to do, mostly because this meant Harry would have a more difficult time of it, but Remus was slowly figuring things out.

He started with cleaning the tears and blood off Harry and Sirius, both fast asleep, then apparated to Godric’s Hollow and collected anything he thought of as sentimental, packing all the things they needed for Harry into James's trunk. He noticed James’s cloak was missing, and it hurt him to leave without it, but he was more worried about anyone showing up to finish what the Dark Lord started than looking for something that could just as easily have been left somewhere else. He shrank the trunks, then the crib, putting them in his pocket and taking a last look around. This place had been a second home to him and Sirius, but with James and Lily gone it was so painful…

He was back at Grimmauld Place in a moment, and found Sirius was still asleep with Harry in their bed. So much had been lost… but not everything. The knowledge that Harry and Sirius were both healthy and safe was the only thing to save him from the chasm of despair he was staring into. It was enough. It had to be.

~*~

Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.

The boy who lived, they called him, though that was all Dumbledore, and no one even thought that perhaps it hasn't been him living through anything, but his life being changed for good.

Not necessarily for the better, but very definitely.

Tom Riddle sat in Slytherin manor, staring at the lightning shaped “scar” on his palm and contemplating his options. He looked at those around his table, his loyal followers, all much moreso now that he was young and beautiful again, with his mind restored and his soul as whole as it would ever be again. He had spent the past nine years recovering himself and building his empire in the shadows, starting in more Dark-friendly countries and gaining followers and perhaps a few friends. He has thought he could never love, born as he was of Amortentia, but he'd been wrong. He'd taken one look into eyes as green as fresh spring grass and knew he was sunk.

His hand had stretched out without his own consent, and he had touched the forehead of the child, a spark seeming to sear into them both at the same time, pulling his soul back together even as it gave a piece of it to Harry. Harry Potter. An omega child he'd feared would be his undoing.

And he most certainly had been.

Oh, Voldemort was still a part of him, and always would be, but he wasn't insane. He wanted justice for the Dark. For his family and so many others that had been suppressed by the light rhetoric, no longer allowed their holidays and family heirlooms. He would give them the justice and freedom they deserved.

Clashing blue eyes meet, as Tom Riddle made contact with Sirius Black. The Black that had hated his family as they tried to pair him off with some rich alpha or another, even after he had been bonded to Remus Lupin. He had come back to them, as Dumbledore attempted to take his godson and do the same thing he himself had so hated. He has come back, and he was raising Harry right, to follow the magics in his blood and let them lead him down his own path.

Tom hadn't seen Harry since that day, because there was no way the excitable child could avoid blurting to everyone that he has found his alpha, the one he was truly meant for. They had been planning, and they had come up with a solution for how to start gaining more power in the British wizarding world while not giving away their positions. They didn't want a war again, they wanted to change the world. Make people remember that they were magical. Not muggles.

Tom Riddle sat in the very body he had used at the age of eleven, prim and proper with blue eyes too old for his angelic face. His hair had maintained the curl it had taken over the years, and he was a bit taller, but he looked very similar to his original form, and he would age at the same rate he had before. He was, essentially, an eleven-year-old with amazing amounts of knowledge and a very stable and large magical core. It had been a very tricky ritual, but worth it to go back and fix things. The last ten years had left the wizarding world much more muggle-friendly and Dark-wary than it has been when he was eleven, but that hadn't been helped by the war against Grindelwald during his first time in school, either.

“I'll be leaving tomorrow, and Lucius will be standing in for me, relaying messages and dealing with any time-sensitive decisions under these advisement of Sirius and Barty.” They had been able to get Barty Crouch Jr from his father after Remus’s sensitive nose detected him during a meeting a year before, and it was nice to have the boy back. Tom had looked at him as rather a protégé and almost a son when he had recruited him, and seeing him shaken from years of compulsion had been tough on his newly-rejuvenated sense of morale.

“Yes, my Lord.” The blonde tipped his head obediently, and Nagini slipped up his chair curling gently around his body and hissing out worries for his safety. She didn't like to see him so small and soft, had met him a week before when he was still in that wretched form, stronger and harder and so much less like himself than this one, but so much safer in her eyes. Size was important to snakes, more than anything else. He had already explained to her that he was perfectly safe, though, and he simply stood, letting her slip off his shoulders onto the chair.

“Good. And I will accompany Bellatrix and Rodolphus to the train station tomorrow, so as not to attract suspicion, so I will expect you here to apparate at 10:45 exactly. You are all dismissed.” The words coming from the mouth of a child still sent shivers up some of his loyal’s spines, but he knew they would never mistake him for actually being the boy he looked. He still gave off an aura of power like none of them had ever felt, and they all left immediately at his dismissal, leaving only himself and Barty.

His plans would start to unfold tomorrow, but he needed food and sleep before that, and his Beta charge was going to want attention before he left as well. It would undoubtedly be a tiring day tomorrow, and he was more than ready for it to be here.


	2. Train Ride Tangent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long, but I wanted to make it perfect! I hope it's up to snuff! Comments are what keep me motivated haha probably wouldn't have this right now if wasn't for all you lovely people!

Harry slipped through the crowds on the train in excitement, finding a window and waving joyfully at his godfathers before ducking back into the masses and starting to check compartments for the one he'd find his cousin in. Draco was, of course, surrounded by his shallow friends, and Harry rolled his eyes at the sight of all the purebloods, but he was too excited to see Draco after three months apart, and he burst into the compartment with a whoop, tackling the blonde into their mutual friend Blaise.

 

“Dray! How was the continent? Did you see any cool creatures? Please tell me you at least saw a Horntail while you were in Hungary!” Harry babbled excitedly, taking after his Uncle Siri when it came to his dramatics, and Draco laughed and grinned at him, hugging him back.

 

“Calm down, Harry, you know we have to be more careful at Hogwarts. Anyone can see us, and a chink in the armour isn't something we need in our situation.” Draco hummed, though, as Harry curled up against him, the small boy so delicate. He didn't even think about the new “friend” his father had insisted ride with him, not noticing sharp blue eyes raking over them.

 

“Oh, I know, Dray, but that doesn't mean we aren't just kids! You sound just like Uncle Luc when you talk like that, aren't you excited to go to school and learn more things and not have to rely on tutors that can't answer your questions? And we’ll more than likely be sharing a dorm! We can stay up all night and tell stories and-”

 

“And get in trouble with Uncle Sev? In your dreams, Har!” The blonde was smiling, though, and Harry knew he was excited as well, feeling the omega in him relax at the strong alpha arms around him, his family, and willing and able to protect him from anything.

 

“Oh, Harry Potter, I would like to introduce you to the Lestrange’s ward, Marvolo Slytherin.” Draco remembered, pushing Harry to his feet as the dark-haired boy stood across from them.

 

“Oh, hello. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You can call me Harry.” Harry stuck out his hand, smiling politely at the other boy. If he had known there was anyone unfamiliar in the room, he probably wouldn't have acted like that, but he hadn't sensed any unfamiliar people either…

 

Blue eyes met green, and Harry had the strangest feeling of falling into place. Of being tethered after drifting for so long. Of being brought back to earth after floating.

 

He didn't like it.

 

Their hands touched, and he couldn't hear what the other was saying, because his head was spinning, and he could hear a woman scream like in so many of his nightmares, and then a spark on his forehead, and he was so confused and dizzy and-

 

Draco caught Harry when he fell backwards, and panic squeezed his throat, the boy limp in his arms and his scar bleeding some. Blaise was in between them and the Slytherin boy in a moment, dark eyes flashing.

 

“What happened?” Pansy was saying, and Daphne was looking between them all in confusion, leaning toward Theodore.

 

“I don't know, I didn't see anything, he just collapsed.” Draco put a hand against his head, and it was warm to the touch but not burning, and he did something his father would never approve of, gently wiping the blood from Harry’s scar with the sleeve of his robe. “Harry. Harry, are you okay? Come on, wake up, brat, you're fine!” Draco snapped as the ravenette's eyes fluttered.

 

Marvolo had stood completely still the whole time, eyes trained on Harry’s face as he said and did nothing, and Blaise wasn't sure if he trusted the boy or not. He had never seen anything like that before, and his beta instincts told him he needed to keep things from escalating, in whatever way he could, so he just stood between them and watched both alphas in the room with narrow eyes.

 

“Dray… I think…” Harry was trying to mumble, but he felt like he'd been hit by a bus. Somehow, in a good way. “I think I found my Remus…” He muttered, remembering vague stories his godfathers told, but he was quickly going under again.

 

~*~

 

When Harry woke up, he was surrounded by most of his favorite people. Draco was sitting with Harry's head in his lap, Blaise was standing next to the bench he was laying on, and the Weasley twins had apparently come to find him, matching grins greeting him from across the compartment. They were the only two Weasleys he had enjoyed the company of, Ron being loud and ignorant and alpha in all the wrong ways and Ginny being shy but at the same time slightly obsessive, and Harry only ever got to see them on rare occasions because of the rift his family’s dark affiliation caused with theirs. He wasn't surprised to see Marvolo seated next to them, his blue eyes locked on Harry and his hands gripped tightly together like he wanted to reach out but wouldn't let himself.

Well, that was just fine with Harry, because all his instincts told him he should be curled up in the taller boy’s lap or at the very least holding his hand right now, and he didn't even know this guy! He shoved the omega voice in him down and sat up, feeling wobbly. “Gred. Forge. You braved the snake nest? You really do love me. That's it. We're getting married.” He grinned at them, his head spinning slightly, and watched the twins’ smiles widen.

“Oh, Harry-”

“-we thought you'd never-”

“-accept our proposal!”

They dropped to their knees simultaneously, the joke an old and well practiced one, and pulled out matching rings, before looking at each other and frowning.

“I got my ring first!”

“No you didn't, I did!”

“Shut up, we agreed it would be me!”

“No, me!”

They spoke entirely in tandem, and Harry laughed aloud, dropping his hands on both of their heads and grinning at them, firmly ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the Slytherins.

“No need to fight boys, I do have two hands.” He reminded, and they snickered, before taking his hands and slipping the plastic rings in place.

“Oh, Ron and Ginny will be so jealous-”

“-and mum will just flip a lid-”

“-but at least Bill and Charlie will-”

“-approve of our choice.”

Harry giggled and dropped to hug the two gingers. “I've missed you both so much! Ron is in Hogwarts this year, isn't he? Are you going to be my dashing knights and save me from his alpha stupidity?” He asked the betas, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling coyly.

“Oh, we wouldn't dream of ever letting him near you!”

“And Percy will be just as bad, but we can handle him too!”

“We could even keep Blondie and blue eyes here-”

“-from bothering you if you want us to.”

They acknowledged the first years for the first time, and Marvolo narrowed his eyes at the gingers, Draco puffing up in indignation, but Harry laughed and extracted himself from the two, standing up.

“I forgot I haven't introduced you! Fred, George, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my cousin, and I'm sure you will get along great, because he secretly enjoys pranks as much Uncle Siri does.” Harry stage-whispered the last bit, and Draco made a rather undignified noise, but the twins’ eyes lit up and caught on the alpha.

Harry moved on, though, gesturing to Blaise, who had sat down at some point during the whole ordeal and looked as relaxed as usual, a small smirk playing over his lips. “This is Blaise Zabini, one of the few purebloods that isn't a stick in the mud, so he's pretty great too!” Harry smiled beatifically at the Italian-raised boy, and got a chuckle and a smile in return.

He then turned to the last person in the room. Marvolo Slytherin sat with his ankles primly crossed, eyes still fixed on Harry and hands still clenched together, and Harry's instincts told him he should be right there next to him, holding his hand and getting his hair petted. Harry shoved that down again, green eyes meeting blue and seeing trapped emotions that his face gave no hint of. “This is Marvolo Slytherin… ward to the Lestrange’s and… the reason I passed out earlier.” Harry remembered the strange feeling he got when they made contact, and he wondered if that would happen if he touched him again, but he slipped his hands into his pockets and looked back at the twins. “I really like him, and he makes my instincts act up, but I don't know why, so you probably won't have to worry about him like you will Ron. In fact, you should just tell Ron I found my perfect mate so he'll stop being so rude!” Harry grinned at the thought, watching Marvolo frown and tip his head, but the boy still said nothing, even as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

“This seems like an awful-”

“-lot of snakes for you to-”

“-hang out with, Harry.”

“Oh, don't worry, guys, it's better than hanging out with the group you guys have to, all noble and courageous to the point of stupidity. I don't think a single lion will be worth anything this year, other than perhaps that Longbottom alpha. If his parents can keep his grandmother off him, that is. She's terrible.” He had only met the woman once, but it still made him shudder. Harry realized he was still looking at Marvolo and pulled his gaze away in defiance, looking back at Draco and grinning at him, getting a huff.

“I don't know why you even think he's going to go anywhere, have you seen how little self-assurance he has? Entirely unbecoming of an alpha!” The blonde crossed his arms and sat back against the bench, Harry rolling his eyes and falling into the space between him and Blaise while the twins took the seats next to Marvolo, giving the smaller boy twin grins that made the alpha frown.

“Oh, like it's so unbecoming for me to have so much self-assurance as an omega? Keep your stereotyping to yourself, blondie.” Harry huffed, poking him in the side with his elbow and leaning over against Blaise, making the blonde look terribly close to pouting.

“Hey, you said that, not me.” Draco huffed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“That was one of the first things you ever said to me, Malfoy.” Harry crossed his arms and pouted. “Five years old, and already spouting the propaganda you'd heard.”

“And you beat me over the head with a pillow until I took it back, brat!”

“Because it was wrong! And don't act like you're so much older than me for six months!”

“Seven!”

“It might as well be none at all, for all the maturity it gave you, bimbo!”

“You little runt!”

Draco jumped on him, but Harry was more accustomed to this type of fighting, and he had Draco on his face against the bench in no time, laughing gleefully.

“Oh, I'm the runt? You just got pinned by an omega, mister macho alpha!” He giggled, and Draco growled, tensing and stilling under him for a moment before pushing himself up rough and knocking them both back onto the floor.

They landed in a pile, leaning against the twins’ legs, and both gingers burst with laughter, bringing Harry and Draco out of their fight in a moment as they both laughed it off as well.

Blaise just rolled his eyes, used to their antics by now, but Marvolo had watched them with calculating eyes the whole time, and looked a tad incredulous to have just witnessed such a thing. It was obvious he had never spent time around Draco and Harry if he was surprised to see them going from an all out brawl to laughter or vice versa.

Just then, the trolly lady opened their compartment door, and the fight was quickly forgotten in the excitement of candy, conversation starting up easily as Harry bought three times aas much as he ever should and shoved most of it on his friends. It was the start of a good year, surely.


	3. Train Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to Arwen, whose review I saw this morning and was inspired to write this chapter for! I like getting in Tom's head, he's such a cute little psychopath. My favorite kind :3 enjoy!

Going back to Hogwarts hadn't been part of his original plan.

Ten years before, when he found Harry Potter and his soul fixed itself in an instant of clarity, he had presumed to fix his body and start over with the war on the light.

Something in him was different, though.

He knew what it probably was. A piece of him had been left with the child, and he thought that perhaps a piece of the child had gone with him as well. There was no way to test this, as the soul was something so strangely unquantifiable that even his knowledge in the realm of soul magic was useless in most cases, but there was a part him that remembered who he was before. When, in his youth, he had been hopeful that they could actually being change to the magical world without war or violence.

That part hadn't lasted very long amongst the light. They were just so set in not being set in their ways, and it was the most frustrating thing Tom had ever encountered.

So, he had come up with a new plan. The next generation was coming up quickly, and they all knew the name of Harry Potter. Every man, woman, and child knew the boy’s name, but children were so much more suggestible. Spreading his ideals with the assistance of his little omega would be made much easier in a school, especially when he had it on good authority that the tri-wizard tournament would be held again in a few years time.

He shouldn't have counted on Harry Potter to be an average omega, however. He remembered when there were more omegas, before the mishap or sabotage with the suppressants, and part of his goals had been regulations on such things until they had been better tested, but drug laws were much more lax at the time, and it had been too late. Now, an omega was a closely guarded thing. It was imperative that they didn't lose them, and this somehow lead to them being treated more like a commodity than a person. Many omegas were prone to simply taking this treatment, weak-willed and even weaker in body, but Tom Riddle had just seen Harry Potter argue fervently with an alpha and then pin him to a bench.

Of course, it shouldn't be a surprise that his omega would be someone so different from the herds of sheep that walked the streets and called themselves citizens, but it certainly made him want to smile more than anything else he'd seen since he was sixteen. This would be more interesting than he had thought.

The relationship he was seeing between Harry and his alpha and beta friends made him want to rip their throats out with his bare hands, but Harry probably wouldn't approve of such archaic practices from his alpha, so he contained himself, not even giving them all the bloodthirsty glare he was tempted to, keeping his frown to a minimum. This feeling of wanting to please someone else was so foreign to Tom, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. His instincts pounded in his head, protect, mine, care, watch, when before they were attack, defend, dominate, avenge. He has never had to block them out before, and it made him feel vulnerable now, which was something entirely new and strangely okay, because he didn't need to block out the part of him that was in love with Harry. The part that watched him and wanted to laugh, or at least smile, and hug his omega. Everything Harry did fascinated him in a way that was far too pleasant to stop.

“You have to tell Ron everything! He'll get all high and noble and think he needs to save me from some Slytherin bastard's clutches, and then he'll come bursting in, and I can smell his pheromones from a mile away, he has no control! So, by the time he gets there I can sit in Draco’s lap, and his face will be priceless when he sees us! He hates you more than anyone else I know, Dray, it'll be great!” Harry was saying to the Weasley twins, and Tom felt a spike of jealousy go through him, unable to stop the next words to come out his mouth.

“Why not my lap?” Shit. Harry wouldn't agree to sitting in a stranger's lap, they had only actually met that day, but… “Who better of a Slytherin bastard to save you from than an actual bastard of the Slytherin line? The son of the Dark Lord you vanquished, born to a lesser pureblood and raised without a father until my mother died and I was sent to the Lestrange’s. Death Eaters’ Ward, bastard of a Dark Lord, and Slytherin heir. That would make him even more enraged, wouldn't it?” Sound logic, and the story that was circulating for the past week. None of the children in the room seemed surpassed to hear it, though they probably hadn't assumed it was true. Someone like Weasley, though…

Harry grinned evilly at the thought, and Tom felt his heart flutter at the sight. He was so far gone, but he thought that grin would have won him over even if he wasn't already. “I think you may be right, Marvolo. There are some nasty rumors being spread through the light about you, Ron would probably pass out if he found me in your lap!” The twins laughed at the thought, and Tom let himself smirk, watching Draco pout slightly. It seemed someone had a crush, but surely his father has warned him not to go after the omega.

Tom suddenly found himself with a lapful of Harry, and his brain short circuited for a moment, making his arms wrap around the ravenette as he looked up into bright green eyes. “And it will work even better than with Draco, because we actually are mated, and we smell like it, whereas Blondie gives off so many ‘love me’ vibes there's no way he isn't single.” The jab had the sound of an old joke, and Tom couldn't not smile at the little smirk on his omega’s face, even as Draco huffed out something about being dignified enough to stay single until he was older.

“And how do you know that it's definitely you I'm mated to, little Potter?” He tipped his chin up, but Harry just laughed and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Your hand started bleeding, just like my scar.” Harry grinned, pulling Tom's left hand from his back and bringing it between them, changing position to straddle Tom's lap. “And they're the same, like Siri and Rem have.” He traced the lightning bolt mark on Tom’s hand with gentle fingers, and for all that he was the Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom couldn't make himself do anything but smile up at the green-eyed boy.

“Attention to detail is important. These marks are mirror images, Harry.” He brought his hand up to Harry's head, placing his palm gently over his forehead like he had that first night, and the marks matched up. “Not the same. But matching.” He found himself saying, sounding like an utter sap. He would have to torture at least three people just to make up for that one comment.

Harry was smiling more softly, though, a soft flush coming to his cheeks as he leaned into the contact and his eyes slid shut, but almost as soon as he relaxed, he was gone, up and across the compartment to chatter away to Blaise and Draco, leaving Tom a little stunned and feeling oddly lost.

“Don't worry about him, mate.”

“He'd rather eat nothing but spinach for an entire week-”

“-than let himself listen to his own instincts.” The ginger twins next to him had apparently been watching them, and he didn't know why he hadn't noticed.

“I suppose it wouldn't be worth it if it was easy.” Tom sighed, watching his omega happily humming along to some muggles device stuck in his ear, while Draco had the other in his ear and looked thoroughly confused.

It would be worth it. Harry wasn't a prize to be taken, even if he had already “won” him, and Tom thought this would make things all the more interesting.


End file.
